Una Rara Amistad
by Zenmetsu666
Summary: buenos les dejo mi primer fic :3 espero que les guste, si es asi avisen y hago la segunda parte


_Todo Comenzó Ese Día...Cuando Sakura Llego A Mi Casa Con Nuestra Compañera De Trabajo Escolar, Ella Era Naruko Uzumaki La Hermana Gemela De Mi Mejor Amigo Naruto Uzumaki Solo La Había Visto 3 Veces En Todo El Año Pero A Pesar De Eso No Podía Evitar Verla, Era Una Hermosa Rubia Delgada Como Modelo, Con Dos Coletas Que Llegaban Hasta Sus Codos Y Unos Hermosos Ojos Celestes Tan Claros Como El Cielo._

_Hola Saku –Salude A Mi Amiga Cuando Abrí La Puerta Ella Estaba Ahí, Alado De La Peli Rosa Con La Cual Me Crie, Mi Amiga De Toda La Vida Desde Los Seis Años Sakura Haruno Una Chica Con Un Extraño Pero Hermoso Cabello Rosado Que Llegaba Hasta La Mitad De Su Espalda Y Un Esbelto Cuerpo-_

_Sakura: Hola Sasu, ¿Cómo Estás? –El Al Igual Que Todos Los Días Estaba Hermoso Con Sus Hermosos Ojos Negros Profundos Como La Noche Y Su Cabello Desmechado Y Malditamente Sexy-_

_Bien Saku, Gracias –A pesar De Que Sakura Estaba Muy Linda Hoy No Podía Sacar Mi Mirada De Naruko-_

_Sakura: Ella Es Naruko Uz…-Fue Lo Único Que Pudo Decir Antes De Que Sasuke La Interrumpiera-_

_Lo Se Eres Hermana Del Baka De Naruto_

_Naruko: Así Es, Ese Dobe Es Hermano Mío, Me Hablo Mucho De Ti_

_Ese Baka, Pasen Chicas –Dije Mientras Caminaba A La Mesa Donde Estaban Mis Libros, Cuadernos Y Demás Listos Para Hacer El Trabajo Que El Profesor Kakashi Nos Pidió Para Aprobar El Ultimo Trimestre Y Terminar Por Fin La Escuela , Esas Fueron Las Palabras De El, A pesar De Ser Tan Buen Profesor No Sería Normal Que Aguantara A Toda La Clase Más Tiempo En Especial Con Naruto, Kiba, Chouji Y Lee El Cual Siempre Me Da Cosas Para Que Se Las De A Sakura Aun Que No Sabe Que Ella Siempre Las Tira Camino A Su Casa-_

_Sakura: Sasuke ¿Puedo Servirme Un Poco De Jugo De Manzana?_

_Saku sabes que mama te trata como si fueras su hija ya. Tenemos 18 Años y nos conocemos desde los 6 así que puedes tomar y comer lo que quieras y sírvele también a Naruko –Las horas pasaron muy rápido y nos concentramos solo en el trabajo, en ese momento empezé por explicarle a Naruko quien No Entendía Mucho Por Eso Tenia Notas Bajas Y Kakashi La Puso Con Nosotros Por Que El Sabia Que Nosotros Seguro La Ayudaríamos A Aprobar. Una Vez Terminado El Trabajo Nos Dimos Cuenta Que Ya Era De Noche-_

_Naruko: Debo Irme Chicos Perdón –Dijo Naruko Mientras Nos Miraba Y Agachaba La Cabeza Triste- De Verdad Me Divierto Mucho Con Ustedes Y Entiendo Todo Pero Ya Es Tarde Mi Padre Me Matara_

_Sakura: Tranquila Naru Yo Le Dije A Naruto Que Vendríamos A La Casa De Sasuke_

_¿Lo Vez? Saku Siempre Se Encarga De Todo, Pidamos Pizza Para Comer Y Cuando Vengan Mis Padres Les Diré Que Te Lleven A Tu Casa, No Valla A Ser Cosa Que Te Pase Algo De Camino_

_Naruko: Gracias Chicos –Ellos Eran Muy Buenos Conmigo, Sakura Era Muy Buena Amiga Y Sasuke…Era Perfecto Amable, Lindo, Inteligente Era Mejor Desde Todos Los Algunos Que Mi Novio Neji Hyuuga- Sasuke ¿Puedo Pasar A Tu Baño?_

_Claro Naru, Tercera Puerta A La Izquierda Por El Pasillo –Le Señale La Dirección Y Mande Un Mensaje Pidiendo La Pizza A La Pizzería De La Familia De Chouji, Saku Y Yo Siempre Llamábamos A Ellos- Saku…Creo…Creo Que Estoy Enamorado_

_¿Qué?! –Las Palabras De Sasuke La Sorprendieron, Era Verdad? El Uchiha Renegado Y Engreído Estaba Enamorado? Al Fin Se Habría Fijado En Ella Después De Tanto Años?- Y dime Sasuke ¿conozco a la persona de quien estas enamorado? –Pregunto la pelirosa con su cara ruborizada-_

_Si….-La voz de Sasuke al decir eso fue una mescla entre seriedad y amor la dosis justa de cada una, como para enamorar a quien sea-_

_Sakura: ¿Y quién es? Acaso s…-cuando estaba a punto de poder confirmar si Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, Naruko volvió del baño medio llorando- ¿qué te paso?_

_Naruko: Me ...me estaba lavando la cara ...y…y me resbale y me caí mojándome toda la blusa –me sentía muy avergonzada por estar con la blusa mojada delante de Sasuke ya que era blanca y se transparentaba todo lo que mis padres le dieron-_

_Tranquila Naruko , yo te prestare una camisa mía o una camiseta –me levante de la silla evitando verla con tanta fascinación para que no se notaran tanto mis deseos por ella, pero la verdad es que me moría por tirarla sobre la mesa y hacerla mía quitándosela a ese idiota Hyuuga que no la merece, luego fui a mi habitación agarre la primera camiseta limpia que encontré que era una que tenía el emblema de la empresa de seguridad especializada de mi familia y volví al living dejándole en esas suaves y delicadas manos la camiseta a Naruko- quédatela tengo mucha ropa , a veces creo que más que Sakura…pero luego recuerdo que su madre es diseñadora y me siento normal_

_Sakura: Sasuke! _

_Jajajaja lo siento saku es la verdad –Ella seguía en shock pensando que. Ese sensual y atento joven amigo de su hermano le había dado una camiseta de el, no le importaba le quedaba como si fuera una niña de 12 años jugando con la ropa de su padre pero era una camiseta que le había regalo el Uchiha menor el chico más sexy de la escuela desde que su hermano termino la escuela y se fue a Paris-_

_Naruko: Gracias Sasuke la cuidare –no podía evitar sonrojarse al hablarle y mucho menos viendo que no quitaba su mirada de ella a pesar de estar Sakura que es una de las 5 chicas más sexys y hermosas de la escuela, elegidas por todos por suerte en ese momento llego la pizza que Sasuke le había pedido a Chouji-_

_Ya voy Chouji deja de golpear la puerta o me la tiraras abajo –me levante sacando mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí la puerta pero… al abrir no estaba Chouji como siempre si no que esta Lee o como todos le decimos en la escuela Rock Lee- hola Lee ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? –no entendía como podía Lee encontrar mi casa…aun que para ser sinceros no es muy difícil no encontrar la gran casa Uchiha con el logo de la empresa sobre la entrada siempre le dije a papa que lo sacara pero nunca me hace caso-_

_Lee: Vine a traerle la pizza a Sakura, Chouji me dijo que había que llevarle una a Sakura pero… QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!_

_HEY! No me grites y menos en mi propia casa, Sakura vino con Naruko a hacer el trabajo que nos pidió Kakashi para aprobar cosa que tú por lo visto no harás – le quite la caja de las manos y le tire en dinero en la cara, no sé por qué hice eso…pero algo en mi interior reacciono cuando Lee mostro tanto interés en Sakura luego azote la puerta y volví con las chicas que al volver me miraban ambas sorprendidas- ¿Qué?_

_Naruko: ¿Quién era ese chico Sasuke? Parecía que buscaba a Sakura_

_Sakura: Se llama Lee y gusta de mi pero nunca le dirigiré la palabra y Sasuke me da las cosas que él me envía_

_Y Sakura las tira a la basura camino a su casa jajaja_

_Naruko: Yo jamás tirare esta camiseta que me regalaste – yo sonreí muy tímidamente pero sentía que Sakura se estaba enojando conmigo por alguna razón –_

_Sakura: Sasuke ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento? Es un tema de… tu hermano_

_Claro Sakura, Naruko empieza a comer ahora volvemos – empezó a caminar a mi habitación y Sakura me seguía muy de cerca casi podía sentir su respiración en mi espalda era raro que se pusiera así – bien dime que pasa Sakura – digo a la peli rosa cuando entra y cierra la puerta-_

_Sakura: ¿Enserio te gusta Naruko? ¿Enserio te gusta esa rubia? Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo!_

_Hey hey hey cálmate y si me gusta Naruko ¿que hay de malo en eso? Tú siempre me dijiste que tenía que buscar una novia ¿no? Bien la encontré y será Naruko_

_Sakura: Me refería a mi Baka! No es que me muera por ser tu novia pero si me lo digeras te diría que si_

_Pero tu…haces esto porque Naruko está con Neji y no quieres que lo deje porque es tu "amigo" verdad?_

_Sakura: Bien pues quédate con ella entonces idiota yo me voy de aquí_

_Has lo que quieras Haruno! – en ese momento cuando Sakura abrió la puerta ahí estaba Naruko del otro lado, escuchando toda la conversación y sin saber que decirle a Sakura o a mí , luego Sakura la empujo y salió de mi casa corriendo. Luego de juntar sus cosas dejando solo las hojas del trabajo que estábamos haciendo para aprobar-_

_Naruko yo…_

_Naruko: Sasuke tu… ¿de verdad sientes cosas por mí? – le dijo a ese morocho sexy que estaba con esa mirada triste y seria, eso me rompía el corazón así que no resistí abrazarlo –_

_Si, tu de verdad me gustas Naruko – abrase a esa hermosa joven rubia que estaba tan pegada a mí que casi podía sentir donde terminaba su sosten y donde empezaba su piel –_

_Naruko: Mañana mismo dejare a Neji por ti – esa noche Sasuke y ella se quedaron hablando y comiendo pizza hasta que llegaran sus padres –_


End file.
